Leman Russ
Leman Russ zwany też Wilczym Królem to jeden z dwudziestu cudownych dzieci Imperatora Ludzkości oraz Patriarcha Kosmicznych Wilków. Został odnaleziony na Fenrisie, planecie położonej na północno-zachodniej części galaktyki. Jeden z najbardziej znanych bohaterów czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty, na którego cześć nazwano podstawowy czołg Gwardii Imperialnej - czołg szturmowy Leman Russ. Po Herezji Horusa udał się do Oka Grozy wraz ze swoją świtą i jego losy do dnia dzisiejszego są nieznane. Geneza Powstanie Prymarchów Kamieniem węgielnym imperialnych wierzeń są związane z setkami tysięcy światów legendy. Chociaż podawane szczegóły się od siebie różnią, powszechnie uznaje się, że tysiące lat temu Imperator Ludzkości żył na Terze. Jego potężne czyny zjednoczyły ludzką rasę w duchowym złotym wieku, a legendy o jego wielkości zostały rozpowszechnione w całej galaktyce przez niezliczone stulecia. Krypty Biblioteki Sanctus zawierają wiele takich historii, które są święte dla Kronikarzy Adeptus Astartes od czasów narodzin Imperium. Jedna z najbardziej pożądanych i szanowanych legend dotyczy stworzenia Prymarchów. Gdy Imperator był u szczytu swojej potęgi był praktycznie wszechmocny. Jednak mimo to nie mógł być obecny wszędzie na raz i światło jego potęgi nie mogło rozproszyć mroku, który czaił się w zakątkach galaktyki. I tak Imperator utworzył Prymarchów - synów ze swojej świętej krwi, wzorów ludzkości, którzy mieli rozprzestrzenić jego wizję ludzkości po galaktyce. Każdy z tych nowo narodzonych dzieci miało się stać w przyszłości dowódcami, wojownikami których wielkość temperował spokój i mądrość. Nie ma zapisków jak to się stało dokładnie, lecz faktem jest, że Patriarchowie zostali rozrzuceni po galaktyce. Teorie głoszą, że byli oni wciąż w inkubatorach, w sekretnym laboratorium położonym na Lunie. Imperator pomimo przeciwności losu kontynuował swoją pracę i z genów swoich zaginionych synów utworzył genetycznie udoskonalonych wojowników - Kosmicznych Marines Adeptus Astartes . Byli to najdoskonalsi wśród żołnierzy, każdy miał być wzorowany na swoim Prymarsze. Utworzono 20 Legionów dla dwudziestu zaginionych wodzów, których Imperator poprzysiągł odnaleźć. Jednym z najsłynniejszych legionów był Legion Kosmicznych Wilków. Wilczy Król - Fenris Wiele zapisów Imperium dotyczących dziedzictwa Kosmicznych Wilków zawdzięcza wiele dziełu życia Gnaurila Starszego, rówieśnika fenrisiańskiego króla Thengira. Jego sagi zostały przekazane słowo po słowie po kontynentach, gdzie pismo zupełnie nieużywane. To, że takie zapiski pozostały, nawet po upływie tysiącleci, jest świadectwem podziwu, jaki Fenrisianie zastrzegają dla swojej mitologii. Opowieści Gnaurila, z których wiele szczegółowo przedstawiają wczesne lata życia Lemana Russa, przeszły do folkloru samego Fenrisa. Na krańcu północno-zachodniej części galaktyki, w odosobnionym i pokrytym lodem świecie zwanym Fenrisem pojawił się inkubator z młodym Prymarchą, jednym z zaginionych synów Imperatora. Biorąc pod uwagę surowość klimatu, można powiedzieć, że normalny człowiek umarłaby niemal natychmiast. Wydaje się bardzo prawdopodobnym, że Prymarcha został adoptowany przez wilczycę - sam Leman Russ wspominał o swoim wilczym pochodzeniu kilka razy. Wilczy towarzysze Russa, Frekl i Geri, są powszechnie uważani za jego pierwotnych stadnych braci, dorastających w tym samym czasie. Saga Gnaurila, "Wstąpienie Wilczego Króla", opowiada o jednej ze strasznych zim na Fenrisie, kiedy to młody Prymarcha przyłączył się do swojego stada i rozpoczął atak na pobliską osadę. Weszli do wioski - Leman przebił się do wiejskiego magazynu i obżerał się wielkimi kawałami solonego mięsa. Wówczas wilki zostały zaatakowane przez mieszkańców wioski, nim te zdążyły zanieść łupy swoim do legowiska swoich głodującym krewnych. Prymarcha walczył z nieskrępowaną okrucieństwem, by pozwolić swym towarzyszom-wilkom uciec. Wieśniacy nigdy nie widzieli czegoś takiego i udali się prosić swojego króla Thengira Russa, aby pomógł swoim poddanym. W ciągu tygodnia wysłano myśliwską drużynę uzbrojoną w zatrute strzały i "noże, na tyle ostre, że mogły pokroić dąb. " Wielu członków stada Prymarchy poległo w walce z wojownikami Fenrisa. Wilcza matka poległa również w obronie stada. Jednak wilcze dziecię w furii rzuciło się na myśliwych, nie odczuwając ran zabijał gołymi rękami morderców swojej rodziny. Dopiero gdy klęczał nad swoją matką, wyjąc żałośnie z powodu straty zaczął odczuwać działanie trucizny ze strzał, które wystawały z jego pleców. Gdy udało się schwytać i związać wilcze dziecię zabrano przed oblicze Króla. Moment ten został dobrze opisany przez Gnaurila: "Wieczorową porą Człowiek-Wilk został zaprowadzony przed obliczę Króla. Thengir rozkazał, by dzika bestia zaczęła się tarzać po podłodze niczym pies. Dziwna bestia wygięła się, prezentując pełnię swojej wielkości i zawyła tak głośno, że młodsi mężczyźni uciekli z sali. Spojrzał z dzikością na niego i splunął zakrwawioną i zatrutą śliną na Króla Thengira, a w jego złotych oczach było widać królewską dumę. " W ciągu kilku następnych lat wilcze dziecię było pod osobistą opieką Króla. Nauczono go jak używać bojowego topora, a wkrótce po tym jak mówić. Prymarcha rósł z niewiarygodną szybkością, wchłaniał wiedzę w niespodziewanym tempie. Okazało się, że posiadał naturalny talent do używania broni, a w walce wręcz nie miał sobie równych. Jego ryk kontrastował do śmiechu, bezgłośny mruk zastępował piosenką i wkrótce Prymarcha uświadomił sobie, że jest bardziej człowiekiem niż wilkiem oraz że był znacznie wspanialszy niż którykolwiek z nich. Gdy Russ stał się Czempionem Gwardii Króla podczas ich trzeciego sezonu sparingowego, Thengir uświadomił sobie, że ten młody człowiek ma sądzone być wielkim. Prymarcha wkrótce mówił z elokwencją godną szlachty i Król Thengrir uznał, że jest godzien otrzymać prawdziwe imię. Wówczas narodził się Leman z Russów. To co wiadome jest o wczesnych latach z życia Lemana Russa, to że jego legenda szybko rozpierzchła się po całej planecie. Na Fenrisie powtarzano, że był zdolny wyrwać dąb z ziemi i przerzucić go za plecy. Gdy napotykał wrogów króla rzucał się do walki i zawsze wygrywał nie odnosząc żadnej rany. Polował na fenrisiańskie Mamuty i zjadał jednego podczas kolacji. Gdy Thengir zmarł, nikt nie wątpił kto będzie jego następcą. Król Leman Russ zasiadł na tronie Fenrisa. Przybycie Świętego Wędrowca thumb|292px|Młody Wilczy Król FenrisuKażdej Wszechzimowej wieczerzy, w salach Kła, Fortecy-Klasztoru Kosmicznych Wilków, Kapłani Runiczni powtarzali w szczegółach sagę o Lemanie Russie. Każdy Kosmiczny Wilk zachowuje opowieść w pamięci, dzięki czemu saga pozostaje znana aż do dziś. Zgodnie z tradycją przekazywania opowieści Wilki nie zapisują swych legend w żadnej formie pisanej. Jednak ukryty vox Inkwizytora Chalfonta zarejestrował opowieść Cormacka Wilczy-Język, który gościł go, o Świętym Wędrowcze. Transkrypt: "Taka była sława Russa i tak wielkie jego czyny były, że sam Imperator Terry wyruszył, by spotkać się z Wilczym Królem. Wierzył w głębi duszy, że ten wielki wojownik jest jednym jego prawdziwych synów. Wiedział, że Russ nie ugnie się do jego władzy jeśli go nie wyzwie. Imperator przekonany o swojej sile i wierzył, że żadne wyzwanie nic nie znaczy wobec niego. Kto może wygrać z żyjącym bogiem? Kto mógł stanąć naprzeciw władcy Ludzkości? I tak wspaniałe okręty Imperatora przybyły na zimny Fenris lata po koronacji Russa na Króla. Imperator, wodzony ciekawością, wkroczył na sale Króla Lemana Russa przez południową jaskinie. Jego boska aura była ukryta przed ciekawskimi oczami otoczenia Króla. I jego ciało krył płaszcz, twarz na wpół widoczna przez kaptur skrywała zdegustowanie i zdziwienie. W dłoniach trzymał dębową, wędrowną laskę. Lecz dla bystrych i trzeźwych oczów natura wędrowca była jasna. Wielkie wilki Fenrisa odsuwały się przed obcym. Na dębowym tronie zasiadał Leman Russ, flakon świetnego miodu pitnego trzymał w jednej ręce a w drugiej nogę grillowanego niedźwiedzia. Freki i Gheri, bracia Wilczego Króla, leżały pod jego stopami, w blasku pochodni wokół podstawy tronu świeciła się kałuża krwi. Klan nie przejął się zbytnio i kontynuował ucztę. Wędrowiec wkroczył naprzeciw tronu ,na którym siedział wielkolud, i stał mocno, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym Russ przewodniczył uczcie. Nastała cisza, gdy warkot Króla Wilka rozległ się echem, odsłaniając kły, gdy Geri, starszy brat, okazał się mądrzejszy. Nieznajomy bezustannie napotykał spojrzenie ich pana. Zaproponował zawody, a Król zgodnie ze swoją naturą zgodził się. Jeśliby wygrał, obcy nie prosiłby o nic tylko o możliwość picia po prawicy Russa podczas święta. Sala śmiała się i krzykom nie było końca. Russ zaproponował, że w razie porażki obcy będzie przez rok służył Królowi. Podróżny przyjął warunki Russa. Król-Wilk nie chciał zepsuć uczty. '' ''Pierwszą konkurencją były zawody w jedzeniu. Przyniesiono jadło i faktycznie obcy zjadał olbrzymie ilości jedzenia, więcej niż pozostali biesiadnicy. Lecz gdy spojrzał na talerz Russa ten kończył trzecie danie. Wokół były tylko kosteczki. Pozwalając sobie na grzmiące beknięcie Russ uśmiechnął się do wędrowca. Kły błyszczały czerwienią w świetle pochodni. Nieznajomy skłonił głowę. Lecz Król cieszyła ta konkurencja. Czuł, że ubrany w brązowy płaszcz podróżnik miał w sobie fenrisiańskiego ducha. I tak zaproponował konkurencje w piciu. Konkurencje zaczął dźwięk rogu. Gdy wędrowiec kończył szóstą beczkę mocnego miodu fenrisiańskiego, nie było nic do picia - Król-Wilk wypił wszystko co do dna. Złość pojawiła się w oczach wędrowca. Jak sprawdzić jego siłę? Wszystko co pokazał, to szyderczy śmiech. Jak mógłby być wojownikiem, który siłą miał przypominać jednego z jego zaginionych dzieci? Napędzany rozczarowaniem wędrowiec nazwał Lemana Russa pijakiem i obżartuchem. Nastała cisza. Nikt nie ważył się nawet wziąć oddech, gdy Wilczy Król wstał i w całej okazałości nastąpił naprzód, łamiąc kości pod stopami. Russ wyciągnął swój wielki miecz i wszedł na stół bankietowy, a z jego gardła wydobywał się warkot. Król spokojnie ocenił wynik poprzednich konkurencji, świta oddaliła się od władcy. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać, gdy Imperator zrzucił płaszcz, odsłonił swoją twarz, objawił się zgromadzonym. Był większy od innych, otoczony światłem odbijanym od swojej złotej zbroi. Imperator wszedł na stół. Miecz jego mienił się, gdy wyciągnął go z pokrytej klejnotami pochwy. Z krzykiem rozbijającym się echem po sali Russ rzucił się na Boga-Imperatora. Dwie tytaniczne figury walczyły na stole bankietowym. Imperator walczył z gracją i precyzją. Każdy jego ruch był niczym płynny ogień, szybkością niemożliwą dla śmiertelnika. Król-Wilk atakował z furią. Pamiętał o latach ćwiczeń i swojej samotności. Złoty blask zbroi Imperatora odbijał spojrzenia tysięcy obecnych. Skóra Wilczego Króla pokrył pot i krew. Jego splątane włosy latały wszędzie wokół, krzyk roznosił się po sali. Szybkość ataków Russa i pasja w jego ruchach, wspaniałe połączenie umiejętności walki i skupienia zdały się na nic. Przekonało jednak to Imperatora, iż w istocie to był jego zaginiony syn. Zgromadził swą siłę w cios, który powalił Lemana Russa. " (W tym momencie nagrania dochodzi do gromkich braw słuchaczy. Ta część legendy zdaje się wzruszać obecnych mimo, iż znają ją od dawna). "O harcie naszego Lorda Russa niechaj świadczy, że był w stanie jasno myśleć. Szybko odzyskując przytomność po ciosie, który zniszczyłby śmiertelnego mężczyznę, Russ zdawał się mieć tylko ból głowy. Sądził, że był to wynik spożycia potężnych ilości fenrisiańskiego miodu niż pojedynku. Mimo to uśmiechał się ukazując swoje zakrwawione i połamane kły. Poprzysiągł wierność Imperatorowi Ludzkości. " Po kilku tygodniach Imperator uznał Lemana Russa godnego dowodzenia jego armią. Został przedstawiony swoim wojownikom, powstałych z jego genów. Tak Russ został Panem Adeptus Astartes Kosmicznych Wilków. Otrzymał wspaniałą zbroję od samego Imperatora. Jego wielki miecz zastąpiono legendarnym Ostrzem Mrozu Mjalnar, którego zęby należały do Wielkiego Krakena Gormenjarl i to ostrze, jak się mówi, mogło przeciąć śnieżne góry Ferrisu na pół. Nikt w Legionie Kosmicznych Wilków nie kwestionował przywództwa górującego nad wszystkimi Wilczego Króla, w ciągu kilku lat zaczęli o sobie mówić: synowie Lemana Russa. Wielka Krucjata thumb|left|238pxGdy wszyscy Prymarchowie zostali odnalezieni i przydzieleni do swoich Legionów, zapiski złotej ery głoszą, że nadszedł czas podboju i sukcesu. Siły Imperium były nie do zatrzymania i łączyły galaktykę pod sztandarem Imperatora. Russ pruł naprzód, zawsze pierwszy na linii walki bił wrogów i zostawiał tylko stosy ciał nim inni zdołali dotrzeć. Przez całą, długo trwającą Wielką Krucjatę Kosmiczne Wilki i ich księżycowi sojusznicy byli na pierwszej linii ognia. Russ stał na czele Legionu, wyrzynając wszystkich, którzy ośmielili się stanąć im naprzeciw, a jego przybycie zwiastowało wycie z jego watahy. Mimo sukcesów reputacja Kosmicznych Wilków nie była dobra - uznawani byli za barbarzyńców i dzikusów, którzy ślepo rzucają się na wroga. Jednak Russ niejednokrotnie udowodnił, że to nie prawda i w ich szaleńczych eskapadach jest ukryty prawdziwy kunszt taktyczny pozwalający na zdominowanie nawet wielokrotnie silniejszych wrogich sił. Lew i Wilk Osobne artykuły: Lew i Wilk Najbardziej znaną z opowieści o rywalizacji pomiędzy Kosmicznymi Wilkami a Mrocznymi Aniołami dotyczy wydarzeń z czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty. Gdy siły Imperium parły naprzód każdy z Prymarchów dążył do doskonałości w oczach Imperatora, a nikt tego nie pożądał bardziej niż Leman Russ, Prymarcha Kosmicznych Wilków. Tylko Horus i Lion El'Jonson mogli pochwalić się większą ilością zwycięstw niż Russ. To na świecie Dulan, gdzie Kosmiczne Wilki wraz z Mrocznymi Aniołami walczyli ramię w ramię przeciwko tyranowi Durathowi, który obraził osobiście Imperatora składając tysiące kapłanów imperialnych swojemu Demonowi. Leman Russ i El'Jonson chcieli mieć zaszczyt ubicia heretyka. Uparty Prymarcha Kosmicznych Wilków wpadł we wściekłość, gdy Durath ogłosił, że Russ jest psem Imperatora i zostanie karmą dla zwierzak Duratha - Groxa. Russ obiecał, że utnie łeb Durathowi i zażądał od Aniołów by pozwolił im uderzyć na fortecę tyrana. El'Jonoson od tygodni szukał słabych punktów w obronie twierdzy i nie popierał barbarzyńskich metod walki Russa. Odmówił więc bratu i uderzył na twierdzę, odnosząc przy tym niewielkie straty. Russ tylko mógł wyć ze wściekłości, gdy Lion zarżnął na murach Duratha. Po walce Russ wbiegł do zdobytej twierdzy i uderzył El'Jonsona. Ich walka wręcz trwała dzień i noc, żaden nie mógł zdobyć przewagi. W końcu walczący się rozdzielili i Russ wybuchł śmiechem, widząc komiczną część sytuacji. El'Jonson milczał - myślał, że atak Russa był oznaką zdrady i kiedy Russ się roześmiał, Lion uderzył go i zostawił nieprzytomnego. Teraz uważał jest między nimi kwita. Pobity Russ został przeniesiony z fortecy przez swoich ludzi, a kiedy odzyskał przytomność, Mroczni Aniołowie już odeszli, aby walczyć w kampanii Alistore. Russ poprzysiągł, że oczyści plamę z honoru i do dziś, ilekroć Wilki i Mroczne Anioły się spotykają, jeden z ich czempionów zostaje wezwany do powtórzenia starożytnego pojedynku Prymarchów, aby wyrównywać rachunki. Pomimo ich rywalizacji Patriarchowie zaczęli się szanować i zostali ponoć wielkimi przyjaciółmi. Noc Wilka thumb|296px|Angron - Pożeracz Światów W trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty doszło do wydarzenia znanego jako''' Noc Wilka''' (o którym rzadko się wspomina w historii Imperium). Angron, niedługo po otrzymania dowództwa nad swoim Legionem dokonał masakry na Ghennie - zginęli nie tylko wrogowie Imperium, ale też miliony cywili. [[Imperator |'Imperator' ]] miał być zaniepokojony tym faktem i wysłał ponoć dwóch Prymarchów, by uspokoili rządnego krwi Angrona, ale też wymusili zaprzestania używania Gwoździ Rzeźnika, implantu stymulującego agresję podczas walki. Leman Russ i jego Legion jako pierwsi dotarli do systemu Malkoya, gdzie stacjonowali Pożeracze Światów, już wówczas otrzymali przydomek "Egzekutorów Imperatora" ''. Spotkali się na polach Malkoyi, w miejscu, w którym stało miasto. Russ chciał, by Angron powrócił na Terrę i by jego wojownicy usunęli implanty. Angron nie zgadzał się z bratem i twierdził, że nie niosą wolności, tylko tyranię Imperatora, że słowo wolność przeraża go. Russ ledwo znosił słowa brata, choć dalej próbował przekonać go do zmiany zachowania. W końcu Patriarcha XII. Legionu odrzekł, że może po usunięciu implantów stałby się bardziej moralny, co nie przeszkodziłoby mu wkroczyć na Terrę i "uciąć draniowi łeb" . Król z Fenris był przerażony i wściekły. Nie wiadomo kto pierwszy oddał strzał, ale doszło do walki. W trakcie pojedynku Russ zniczszył topór Angrona, 'Widowmakera' (Twórce Wdów), a Angron miecz piłowy Wilka - 'Krakenmaw. Russ przegrał pojedynek, lecz jego lojalni wojownicy otoczyli Prymarchów: "Zwycięstwo przychodzi, gdy ostaje się jeden wojownik" "To słowa gladiatora, a Imperator potrzebuje żołnierzy i generałów. Rozejrzyj się, Angron - moi ludzie cię otoczyli. " Wilki się wycofały, obie strony uznały, że wygrały, choć skrycie odczuwały wstyd. Russ mógł zabić Angrona, lecz tego nie zrobił. Choć Pożeracze uznali bitwę za wygraną, to według Lorgara ukazało to taktyczną słabość Legionu, który odniósł olbrzymie straty. Angron nie zrozumiał lekcji Russa - lojalni żołnierze Wilków byli zdyscyplinowani i mogli zakończyć walkę zabijając Prymarchę. Herezja Horusa Oblężenie Prospero thumb|264px|Wilk prowadzi swój Legion na ProsperoDziałania Russa odnosiły tak olbrzymimi sukcesami, że dotarł on na same końce galaktyki, wiele lat świetlnych od Segmentus Solar. Tysiące światów powróciło na łono Imperium i zdawało się, że Złota Era nie będzie miała końca. Aż zdarzyło się coś, co pozostawiło po sobie stałą bliznę w galaktyce - jeden z braci Russa, Prymarcha Horus, progenitor Legionu Księżycowych Wilków, odrzucił światło. Herezja Horusa była czasem wojny totalnej, wielką schizmą, która rozprzestrzeniła się po Imperium. Horus oszukał bądź przekonał do siebie dziewięć Legionów Marines. Minęły lata i walki wciąż trwały aż do ostatniego rozdziału Herezji Horusa - oblężenie samej Terry. To w tamtym czasie Synowie Russa zaczęli toczyć krwawy konflikt z Legionem Tysiąca Synów. Tysiące Synów kontrastowali się do walczących z furią i świetnie wręcz Kosmicznymi Wilkami - byli zafascynowani psioniką, siłami nadprzyrodzonymi i to właśnie doprowadziło do ich upadku. Są nawet relacje o początku rozpadu Legionu - przede wszystkim Upadek Prospero, ale wszystkie są zabarwione goryczą porażki. W tych tekstach Kosmiczne Wilki są ukazane w najgorszym świetle, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Jednak dzięki starannym analizom wydarzeń, które pojawiają się na w źródłach, możliwe jest zebranie dość dokładnego obrazu tego, co rozpoczęło krwawą walkę pomiędzy tymi dwoma Legionami. Magnus Czerwony był gigantem nawet wśród swoich braci Prymarchów. Często rywalizował z Russem który z nich jest silniejszy, lecz wolał zagłębiać się w arkanach magii i uczyć się sztuk tajemnych niż walczyć w pierwszej linii. Pomimo swoich fizycznych cech (jednego oka, wielkiej postury i bujnych, mieniących się szkarłatem włosów) nigdy nie był zauważany przez innych braci; w końcu Sanguinius był obdarzony skrzydłami, a Leman Russ miał kły i pazury. Mimo to Król-Wilk obawiał się, że piętno Chaosu wyrastało w duszy jego brata, lecz Imperator nie słuchał Russa i nie podzielał jego podejrzeń, w końcu Magnus był jednym z jego synów. Gdy rozpoczęła się herezja, Magnus chcąc ostrzec swojego ojca, wysłał na Terrę psychiczną wiadomość. Nie ma zapisków co do treści tej wiadomości, ale są dowody na to, że było to ostrzeżenie o zdradzie Horusa. Mimo dobrych chęci ujawniło to, czym interesowali się Tysiące Synów. Imperator nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Horus, ukochany syn władcy, mógł go zdradzić i zezłościł się na wiadomość od Magnusa. Imperator wiedział, że Magnus posłużył się zakazanymi, heretyckimi technikami, by go powiadomić o rzekomej zdradzie. W jego oczach Tysiące Synów zbyt dogłębnie wkroczyło w materię, gdzie nie powinni sami się zapuszczać, w paszczę bestii. Najgorsze obawy Russa się sprawdziły. Imperator uwierzył, że to Magnus a nie Horus zdradził. Przerażony nakazał Lemanowi Russowi wyruszyć do macierzystej planety Legionu Tysiąca Synów. Wśród załogi Hrafnkel, ''okrętu dowodzenia Russa był Kasper Ansbach Hawser, ''skjald kompani Tra (3. Kompania), którego podejrzewał o szpiegostwo na rzecz Tysiąca Synów (rozmowa ta miała podczas obrad na Nikaea). Russ wierzył w niewinność samego Hawsera, ale wiedział też, że jego ciekawośc badawcza Fenrisem nie była przypadkowa - Magnus chciał wykorzystać go jako ukrytego szpiega, niewiedzącego o swoim zadaniu. Ten nie mógł uwierzyć w swoją zdradę i współpracował z Wilkami. Podczas jego przesłuchania obecni byli: '''Constantin Valdor, Generał Legio Custodes , Fulgrim ', Prymarcha Dzieci Imperatora, 'Raldoron, 1szy Kapitan z Krwawych Aniołów Sanguiniusa oraz [[Typhus|Kapitan Typhon]] z Gwardii Śmierci. Bitwa na Prospero trwała długo. Wilki krwawo torowały sobie drogę do fortecy Magnusa, Tysiące Synów odczuwali każdą stratę, każdego zabitego Marines. Walczyli by bronić swoich ksiąg i całego świata, lecz Synowie Russa z 13. Kompani byli zdeterminowani i parli naprzód. Wówczas Magnus w złości i bezsilności wezwał moce, by ukarać wilczych wojowników. Na koniec starli się bracia w pojedynku. Russ raz za razem atakował swoim Mjalnarem, a Magnus nie był dłużny i za pomocą błękitnych płomieni podpalał pancerz i włosy Wilka. Prospero zaczęło się rozpadać w konsekwencji użycia przez Synów mocy Chaosu, a Marines zaczęła pochłaniać ziemia. thumb|326px|Magnus walczy z bratemWalkę Pariarchów opisał w "Wojnie Gigantów" Inkwizytor Bastalek Grim: "Leman Russ rzucił jednym ze zdrajców wprost na twarz giganta. Odciągnęło to uwagę cyklopa, Russ rzucił się na behemota. I nie zawiódł. Olbrzym ruszał się z wielką szybkością pomimo postury, uderzył pięścią w klatkę piersiową Russa z siłą, która mogło złamać żebra i wyrwać serce. Ale Król-Wilk stał niewzruszony. Chwycił rękę olbrzyma, gdy Magnus ponownie chciał zadać cios. Russ zbliżył się do twarzy giganta i kopnął go prosto w oko. Magnus krzyknął z bólu, z nieba zaczął padać czarna krew. Widząc szanse Russ złapał oślepionego przeciwnika w talii. Podniósł go nad ziemią i złamał plecy Magnusa. Tysiąc Synów widząc upadek swojego Prycharchy zaczęła uciekać z pola walki. Ale gdy uniósł ostrze, by zadać śmiertelny cios Ostrzem Mrozu Mjalnar, Magnus wyszeptał słowo mocy i zatonął w opalizującej się ziemi. " Wówczas Legion i sam Magnus zniknęli, oddając się mocom boga Tzeentcha. Jedno było pewne - Legion Tysiąca Synów i ich Prymarcha przetrwali. 13. Kompania Wulfen-Kind również zniknęła (podczas pościgu) - Kosmiczne Wilki honorują ich stratę i do dziś oddziału nie odtworzono. Międzyczasie podczas bitwy oczom Hawsera ukazał się... Horus Luprecal. Opowiedział mu o swoim ocaleniu, spotkaniu Bogów Chaosu i roli Hawsera w jego planie zniszczenia obu Legionów - Czarnoksiężnicy ''Imperatora i jego ''Egzekutorzy ''byli największym zagrożeniem dla niego. Choć plan nie udał się w pełni, gdyż Wilki były tylko ciężko ranne, a nie unicestwione, to udało się przeciągnąć na jego stronę Magnusa. Hawser zrozumiał, ze Magnus był lojalny, lecz było już za późno i Karmazynowy Król w akcie rozpaczy i szaleństwa oddał się chaosowi. Wkrótce Horus zdjął maskę i okazał się '''Amonem', czarnoksiężnikiem Tysiąca Synów, tylko po to, by po raz kolejny usunąć kolejną maskę i ukazać twarz Davika Murzy - zabitego przyjaciela Hawsera. Był to demon, Ukryty. ''Hawser wypowiedział pradawne słowo mocy - ''Enuncia ''i ujawnił demona, który rzucił się na niego. Wojownicy Tra ruszyli na pomoc i nawiązali walkę z demonem. Zginęło kilku z Wilków, Bjorn został zainfekowany skażeniem maleficarum, Hawser musiał amputować jego lewą ręke, tuż pod łokciem. Połączone siły Marines w końcu pokonały demona. Przegrupowanie i zasadzka na Alaxxes thumb|282px|Trasa floty Wilków w Mgławicy Alaxxes Siły legionu Króla Wilka stacjonowały w okolicy mgławicy Alaxxes, gdzie trwało przegrupowanie i naprawa okrętów po walce z Tysiącem Synów. ''Hrafnkel ''był statkiem samego Russa - na mostku, którego ściany były zapełnione runami stali Patriarcha i jego świta. Panowała grobowa cisza, niezwykła dla przeważnie pewnych siebie po zwycięstwie wojowników. Według Jarla 1. Wielkiej Kompani '''Gunnara Gunnhilta, zwanego Lordem Gunnem, potrzeba było 10 dni na ukończenie napraw. Ogvai Helmschrot, '''Jarl 3. Wielkiej Kampanii wątpił w jego ocenę, według niego potrzeba było dwóch tygodni. Russ był niepocieszony, żałował, że nie był na Issvanie V i nie walczył z braćmi przeciwko zdrajcom. Uznał, że okrył się hańbą, na co zareagował Bjorn' z Tra (3. Kompania), zwany '''Jednorękim' (nie miał lewej dłoni, którą stracił na Prospero). Na Prospero, według Bjorna, było zło, a Magnus już zdążył się zatracić. Poza tym prawdopodobnie obecność Russa nie zmieniła by przebiegu bitwy. Otrzymali również rozkaz od Rogala Dorna, by Legion powrócił na Terrę co nie spodobało się dumnym Jarlom. Russ nie mógł zrozumieć co się dzieje z jego ojcem - czemu nie reaguje. Wówczas postanowił udać się do Terry, ale nie dla Dorna, lecz by spotkać się z Imperatorem, bo tego chciał. Wydał rozkaz postawienia floty na nogi w 5 dni. Niedługo potem załoga Fylskiare Beortha Ranekborna zobaczyła słabe sygnały na radarze. Okręty Legionu Alfa rozpoczęły atak. Miały znaczną przewagę i przygwoździły resztki floty Russa. Leman wezwał po pomoc, lecz jedyny w okolicy Jaghatai Khan wciąż nie był pewien kto zdradził i nie udzielił jej Wilkowi - Jastrząb wyruszył zamiast tego do Prospero, by odkryć tajemnice losu Magnusa i jego Legionu. Osamotniony i zrezygnowany Wilk zamknął się w swojej komnacie, co zmusiło Gunnara Gunnhfilta do przejęcia władzy w Legionie. Wówczas Bjorn przekonał Russa, że nie musi być tylko "Egzekutorem" Imperatora i może sam kształtować swój los. W tym czasie Lord Gunn poświęcił siebie i swój okręt Ragnarok by zniszczyć główny okręt Alf - Deltę. Siły VI Legionu rozpoczęły odwrót, lecz Legion Alfa wciąż był na ich tropie. thumb|340px|Russ walczy z Terminatorami Legionu Alfa (jeden z nich to Alpharius) Finałem okrutnej walki był pojedynek samego Lemana Russa z Alphariusem przebranym za zwykłego Terminatora. Gdy wydawało się, że to koniec Kosmicznych Wilków przybyły Mroczne Anioły, samotny oddział odcięty od swojego Legionu, i zmusiły Alphariusa do odwrotu. Powrót na Terrę (Wkrótce!) Oblężenie Terry Gdy wyszła na jaw zdrada Horusa i wielu Legionów Kosmicznych Marines Leman Russ walczył wraz z Lionem El'Jonsonem u boku w dalekich terenach galaktyki. Prymarchowie rozpoczęli podróż ku Terze. Była ona długa i bardzo trudna i nie zdążyli dotrzeć na czas, bitwa skończyła się zwycięstwem lojalistów, okupionym jednak straszliwą ceną. Imperium było zrujnowane, a Imperator odniósł rany tak duże, że musiał zostać podłączony do mechanizmów podtrzymywania życia Złotego Tronu. Opanowała ich wściekłość z powodu ich nieobecności podczas bitwy. Zniknięcie Prymarchy Co 1000 lat starożytny Drednot Bjorn Jednoręki budzi się ze snu. Zbiera wokół siebie Zakonnych Kapłanów Run by opowiedzieć im wspomnienia o odwadze ich przodków, skjald: "Uczta z okazji Wstąpienia Imperatora byłą największą widzianą przez Kosmiczne Wilki. Podczas świętowania zwycięstwa Imperatora nad Wielkim Złym tysiące jego synów dołączyło do biesiady. Pochodnie na sali lśniły niczym gwiazdy na niebie a nasze dusze wznosiły aż po sklepienie. Pieśniom i śmiechom nie było końca. Na samym środku siedział Wilczy Król ze świtą złożoną ze swoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Prymarcha stanął na stole, tym samym, na którym Imperator walczył z synem (...) Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku, bowiem przemowy Russa były legendarne. Trwała długa cisza, żółte oczy Russa nie ukazywały nic, stalowe mięśnie trwały w skurczu. Wojownicy zadawali sobie pytanie: Co na Oko Krakena się dzieje? Czy ich władca planuje opowiedzieć dowcip? Jednak Russ upadł na kolana, zwrócił się do najbardziej zaufanych wśród braci i szeptał tak cicho, że nawet ja nie mogę potwierdzić co mówił, instruował ich. Jego twarz przepełniał smutek, słowa miały silny wpływ na świtę, na stałe przesiąkły ich dusze. Rzekł wówczas do wszystkich: "Bracia, opuszczam was. Ale powrócę (...) na koniec. Gdy nadejdzie czas na ostatnią walkę, na czas Wilka. " '' Następnie Russ i jego świta opuścili salę. Tylko ja, najmłodszy z ulubieńców Prymarchy, pozostałem. " '' I tak zniknął Prymarcha Leman Russ - miał wizję czegoś, co musiało mieć wpływ na losy Imperium. Każdego roku podczas uczty stoi pusty tron. Każdego roku brzmi dźwięk rogu, z którego pił. Siedem lat minęło i Leman wciąż nie powrócił. Wielu uważało, że wyruszył szukać swojego brata, Lion El'Jonsona, inni że wyruszył z tajną misją od Imperatora i że zginął z rąk Księcia Demonów, a jego dusza podróżuje po Osnowie. Inna teoria głosi, że był zdegustowany Imperium po Herezji Horusa i obserwuje z ukrycia ludzkość, by wesprzeć ją w trudnych chwilach. Jedno jest pewne - Patriarcha zniknął 197 lat po Wstąpieniu Imperatora na Złoty Tron, podczas Wigilii Wszechzimy. Bjorn po zostaniu Wielkim Wilkiem wyruszył w misję poszukiwawczą by odnaleźć ojca Kosmicznych Wilków. Tak zaczęły się pierwsze Wielkie Łowy. Statki wyruszyły w różne regiony galaktyki. Opowieści podczas świętowania Wszechzimy dotyczą zawsze światów, nieznanych, okrutnych i dzikich. Lecz nie udało się odnaleźć Russa. Starszy Kapłanów Run miał jednak wizję - Wielkie Polowanie w imieniu Russa przybliża Wilki do odnalezienia go. I ku spokojowi dusz wilczych wojowników powtarzane są jego ostatnie słowa: "Na koniec powróci do nas. Na czas ostatniej walki. Na czas Wilka. " Wyposażenie thumb|230px *'Pancerz Elavagar' - starożytna zbroja posiadająca technologię egzotermicznych generatorów pola, nieznanych wcześniej w Imperium. *'Topór Helwinter' - krwawy topór uzbrojony w Zęby Krakena - bestii, którą Russ w zamierzchłych czasach zabił na Fenrisie *'Miecz Mrozu Mjalnar' - starożytny miecz, którego historia pamięta jeszcze w czasy Epoki Walk *'combi-bolter Scornspitter' *'granaty' Źródła * Index Astartes I str. 20 '' * ''Index Astartes II str. 2-7 '' * ''Horus Heresy - Prospero Burns ''autorstwa '''Dana Abnetta' * Horus Heresy - A Thousand Sons autorstwa Grahama McNeilla * Horus Heresy - Scars autorstwa Chrisa Wrighta * Horus Heresy - Wolf King autorstwa Chrisa Wrighta * Horus Heresy - Betrayer' ''autorstwa ''Aarona Dembski-Bowdena * Codex - Space Wolves (2009) 5. ed. str: 9, 21, 91 * Codex - Space Wolves (2000) str. 17 * The Horus Heresy: Book Seven (2015) - Inferno str. 237 * Forge World PDF * Forge World - Leman Russ * Forge World - Magnus and Russ - The Primarchs Duel Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Prymarchowie Kategoria:Kosmiczne Wilki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Wilków